eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes/1.48.0.6918
(Editor's note: The in-game client version previous update was 1.48.0.6918, but we stripped it to "Patch 1.48" as it was a major version number increase. The in-game client version of this update was unchanged from that previous release, so we are using the full number here.) New Event: Trick or Treat! This Halloween, see what tricksy treats are in store in a special alt-art Throne event! : Knock knock! When one or more units hit the enemy player, choose either a Trick or a Treat. A Trick puts 2 Firebombs in to your opponent’s deck, and a Treat draws a card for each player. Here’s what you need to know: * The Trick or Treat event uses 75-card constructed decks in the Throne format. * The event costs 6,000 Gold or 500 Gems to enter. * Each run continues until you receive 7 wins or 3 losses. * Your first three runs count towards your standing on the Event Leaderboard. * The Trick or Treat event will run from 10/31 to 11/6. * Note: This event does not grant QCP. Leaderboard Rewards In addition to the Leaderboard rewards, everyone who goes Trick or Treating will receive four alternate-art copies of Argenport Ringmaster! Quarterly Championship Points (Note: The following changes took place the following day, and were detailed in a separate source post. ) The road to the 2020 Eternal World Championship combines the return of Eternal Championship Qualifiers (ECQs) with an exciting new tournament series called Quarterly Championships. Quarterly Championships will be played every few months, with a separate tournament for the Throne and Expedition formats. While anyone can participate in ECQs, players must earn their way into the Throne and Expedition Quarterly Championships by accumulating Quarterly Championship Points (QCP). There are two principal ways to earn QCP, with separate accumulation for each format: Events Beginning this weekend, two new recurring events will grant QCP as part of their rewards. The first such events, one for each format, will kick off tomorrow and run through Sunday: * Throne Duel events use the Throne format. * Expedition Melee events use the Expedition format. * A run in either event is 7 games, win-or-lose. * Runs achieving four or more wins will receive QCP for their format: ** 7 wins – 5 QCP, 5 Packs, 2 Gold chests ** 6 wins – 3 QCP, 4 Packs, 1 Gold & 1 Silver chest ** 5 wins – 2 QCP, 3 Packs, 1 Gold & 1 Silver chest ** 4 wins – 1 QCP, 3 Packs, 2 Silver chests ** 3 wins – 3 Packs, 1 Silver chest ** 2 wins – 3 Packs, 1 Bronze chest ** 1 win – 2 Packs, 1 Bronze chest ** 0 wins – 2 Packs * Each run costs 200 Gems or 2,500 Gold to enter, limit three runs per event. Leaderboards In addition to the Throne Duel and Expedition Melee events, players can also accumulate QCP through high finishes in the monthly Throne and Expedition Leaderboards. Reaching Master on the final Leaderboard standings at the end of the month will award QCP as follows: * Rank 1 Master – 40 QCP * Top 20 Master – 15 QCP * Top 100 Master – 10 QCP …and for November going forward: * Master (101+) – 5 QCP The October Leaderboard standings will grant QCP on Monday, November 4. (The 2020 Eternal World Championship will also include recognition for players who achieve success in Draft Leaderboards. Keep an eye out next week for details!) The 2020 Winter Championships The first Quarterly Championships will be held in early 2020. More details will be announced closer to the event, but here’s what you need to know: * QCP earned until 12/31/2019 will be used to qualify for the 2020 Winter Championships. * The 2020 Throne Winter Championship and Expedition Winter Championship track QCP separately, so players can tailor their approach to the formats they most enjoy. * To enter a Quarterly Championship requires 25 QCP of the appropriate type (Throne or Expedition). * Players with 75 QCP receive a bye to the Day Two elimination rounds. We’re underway on the road to the 2020 Eternal World Championship! Start earning QCP, and get ready for the first Eternal Championship Qualifier coming November 15! Unlisted Changes (Note: The following changes were not detailed in the source post. This list may be incomplete.) * The player Profile screen has been updated to display QCP. }}